


Friday Nite

by A_M_Kelley



Series: Cliche AUs And Where To Shitpost Them [16]
Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Banter, Flirting, M/M, Romantic Friendship, Sexual Tension, Texting, This Is STUPID
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-20 04:20:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14252916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_M_Kelley/pseuds/A_M_Kelley
Summary: Nix:Ay, whatcha up 2?Dick:Not much. Just working on a paper for Biology.Nix:Nerd alert.. *yawn*





	Friday Nite

It’s nearly nine o’clock when Dick hears his cell chirping. He always means to put his phone on silent when he’s about to sit down and get some homework done, but ends up forgetting. It’s not like it’s a major nuisance or anything, more so a precautionary thing in case he _does_ get distracted for too long. Of course, Dick already knows who it is before he even swipes the screen to check his messages.

 **Nix:** _Ay, whatcha up 2?_

A smirk spreads across his face, slightly amused that his friend always has the capacity to interrupt him while he’s busy. It’s like he knows.

 **Dick:** _Not much. Just working on a paper for Biology._

 **Nix:** _Nerd alert.. *yawn*_

He rolls his eyes, shaking his head as he types back a response. Dick doesn’t expect anything different from Lew despite how stale it might get from time to time.

 **Dick:** _Because I care about my GPA?_

Dick sets down his phone and turns back to his laptop, clicking away at the keyboard as his eyes flit across the screen. The steady pace he’s built up keeps him in a mesmerized trance and a few minutes go by until he hears his phone jingle again.

 **Nix:** _It’s Friday nite. U should be partying like all the normal ppl._

 **Dick:** _Someone on campus has to care about their grades. Or else the Professors would be out a job._

He can imagine this response getting a little chuckle out of Lew and Dick smiles a little too as he clicks send.

 **Nix:** _Maybe u gotta point_

A few minutes go by after Dick goes back to his paper. He spends a little bit on it before staring at his phone imploringly, figuring Nix would’ve had a follow up remark to his last text, but getting no response. Usually if Dick doesn’t text back right away Lew would send another text just to make sure he’s still alive. Dick furrows his brow.

 **Dick:** _What’s up?_

Lew shoots back quickly with this one.

 **Nix:** _Nothin._

 **Nix:** _Ur busy. Don’t wanna bother u._

While Dick admires Nix’s ability to know when to stop, it still prompts a huff of amusement out of him.

 **Dick:** _You couldn’t bother me if you tried. Besides, I wouldn’t mind a distraction right about now._

And it’s not necessarily a lie either. The ten page essay for Biology was dragging and he was starting to get cabin fever. It doesn’t happen often, but it also doesn’t help that his best friend is distracting him.

 **Nix:** _Watch out! We gotta rebel over here! xD_

Dick scoffs. It was a running joke around campus that Dick was a stickler for studying, doing his homework, and just generally being a good student. He rarely ever went to parties or drank because he had better things to do. He came to college to _learn_. Still, the comment made his cheeks burn slightly. He quickly changes the subject.

 **Dick:** _Shut up_

 **Dick:** _What are you doing?_

 **Nix:** _Partying. Duh._

He should’ve suspected as much, really. I mean, this was Lew he was talking about. He _does_ belong to frat, after all. Before he can type a message back his phone dings again.

 **Nix:** _U should come over_

Taken aback, Dick asks the most obvious question just to clarify.

 **Dick:** _To the frat house?_

 **Nix:** _It’ll be fun!_

 **Dick:** _Somehow being around dozens of drunk morons doesn’t sound as fun as you make it out to be._

Of course he words his response as elegantly as possible, but can’t refrain from being sassy either.

 **Nix:** _Those morons happen 2 be some of my best friends_

 _Good-natured_ is the only way Dick can describe Lew’s text. He can always tell his friend’s tone even through texts.

 **Dick:** _And here I thought I was the only one for you._

It’s a game they play from time to time. Being sassy and sometimes curt to see what it takes to push each other’s buttons and it’s quite entertaining for the most part.

 **Nix:** _Ya know, I could always put in a good word for u. The guys would love it if u pledged._

Dick can’t help but laugh at this. He’s sure people like Guarnere and Luz would get a kick out of that. Dick Winters, a frat boy bro with a new face in his bed every weekend. He knows Lew is capable of doing that, but he doesn’t actually mean it (well mostly). Lew is well aware of how much it teases Dick.

 **Dick:** _Appreciate the gesture, but I'll have to turn you down on that offer._

 **Nix:** _2 chicken? ;p_

 **Dick:** _Too busy._

Which was true. He was taking an extra class this semester and he really needed to buckle down and focus. Dick sat his phone down only to snatch it back up immediately to jot down an afterthought.

 **Dick:** _Besides, I like my peace and quiet._

 **Nix:** _I'm sure u get a lot of that with whats-his-face_

Dick rolls his eyes.

 **Dick:** _His name is David and unlike most people here he takes the learning aspect of college seriously._

He can practically hear Nix droning on with a _yeah, yeah, yeah whatever_ to show his disinterest. Nix doesn’t reply right away so Dick just goes back to concentrating on his paper. He’s got a little more than half of it finished, which is impressive since he’s been working on it all day, but he knows he’s not finishing it tonight. Even if he wasn’t texting Lew. His cell chirps and Dick types up one more sentence.

 **Nix:** _Sounds like a match made in heaven_

 **Nix:** _Is he there with u now?_

Lew tries to be casual about it, but Dick’s aware that his friend has always been a little jealous of his roommate David Webster. Webster’s a pretty boy and he’s smart on top of that. Or, at the very least, _cultured_. Lew’s only ambition in life is to party nearly every night. Only reason he signed up for college in the first place was because Dick talked him into it.

 **Dick:** _He’s on a date with Joe._

 **Nix:** _Oh.. So ur all alone huh? What’re u wearing? lol_

Surely it’s meant as a joke, but it makes Dick blush nonetheless.

 **Dick:** _How much have you had to drink, Lew?_

It’s the only logical assumption Dick can come to right now.

 **Nix:** _Not nearly enough_

 **Dick:** _Smh_

There’s a tentative pause in between, but Dick doesn’t go back to the essay this time. He sits there on his phone instead, flicking through Facebook mostly in anticipation as he waits for Nox to text back. It’s mostly his friends posting pictures of themselves being drunk and dumb. His text notification dings.

 **Nix:** _I could come over and keep u company instead_

 **Dick:** _And leave the party?_

He hates himself the moment he clicks send, but he can’t help it. It’s a reflex more than anything.

 **Nix:** _I’d rather hang with u_

 **Nix:** _We can have our own party_

 **Dick:** _How do two people have a party?_

 **Nix:** _I could swipe a bottle and show u EXACTLY how 2 ppl have a party ;)_

He has to imagine Lew is at least a little drunk by now and flustered. Possibly unaware of what he’s implying, although he greatly doubts it, but Dick’s heart races all the same. Nix knows very well that Dick isn’t a big drinker (or at all, for that matter). Still, he doesn’t try to dissuade his friend despite being the voice of reason. A part of him wants to be a little more impulsive like his friend Lew, but he’d never actually admit that to _anyone_. Instead, he replies the only way he can while still seeming nonchalant.

 **Dick:** _Lewis Nixon, you are a bad influence._

 **Nix:** _Is that a yes or a no?_

 _Good question_ , Dick muses to himself. He spares a glance over towards his laptop, taking a moment to scroll through the pages of his word document. He’s only typed seven pages so far, but it is only Friday. Dick considers his options, weighs the pros and cons, and figures what the hell? He saves the file and closes his laptop before sending his answer.

 **Dick:** _Come over and find out ;)_

He’s not finishing his paper tonight anyway.


End file.
